Sam Gamgee
Biography Samwise Gamgee was born 6 April TA 2980 to Bell and Hamfast Gamgee. He was the sixth of seven children, having two brothers Hamson, and Halfred Gamgee and three sisters: May, Marigold, and Daisy. Sam grew up with Frodo since they were children and later learned how to read and write. After his father retiresd as Bilbo's gardner, Sam later becomes Frodo's. Sam grew up with Frodo, along with their other friends [[Merry Brandybuck]] and [[Pippin Took]]. Personality Born into the family of Gardners, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee is the undying loyal best friend of the series' protagonist, [[Frodo Baggins]]. He was very intelligent, learning how to read and write after recieving an education personally by [[Bilbo Baggins]]. Sam is secretly a romantic, especially when it comes towards Rose Cotton, one of the most beautiful women in the Shire. His crush was obvious in front of Frodo, who had even pushed Sam to dance with her during Bilbo's farewell party. he was always nervous in asking her out, unaware that Rosie secretly had a crush on her long-time friend as well. However, he learned if he could fight thousands of Orcs and save Middle-Earth, Sam finally had the courage to ask Rose out, to the joyments of Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. He often didn't get into too much trouble, however, Sam eavesdropped on Frodo's and Gandalf's conversation and the council of Elrond. These had more to do with Sam's loyalty to Frodo as opposed to out of curiosity. Sam was very loyal towards Frodo and immensely protective over Frodo. Even after Gollum turned Frodo against his best friend and told Sam to return home, Sam still returned to his friend and aided him in wounding Shelob. However, believing Frodo to be dead, Sam took the Ring and intended to honor Frodo by concluding the quest. He had curly blond hair, green eyes and was fairly tall for a Hobbit. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment Relationships Family *[[Hamfast Gamgee]] - Father *[[Bell Goodchild]] - Mother *Hamson Gamgee - Older Brother *Halfred Gamgee - Older Brother *Daisy Gamgee - Older Sister *[[May Gamgee]] - Older Sister *[[Marigold Gamgee]] - Younger Sister *[[Rosie Cotton]] - Wife *[[Elanor Gamgee]] - Daughter *[[Frodo Gamgee]] - Son *[[Goldilocks Took]] - Daughter *[[Faramir Took]] - Son-in-law *Farmer Cotton - Father-in-law *[[Lily Brown]] - Mother-in-law *[[Rosie Cotton's brothers|Tom, Jolly, Nick and Nibs Cotton]] - Brothers-in-law * Hobson Gamgee - Grandfather * Andy Roper - Uncle * May Gamgee - Aunt * Halfred - Uncle * Anson Roper - Cousin Allies *[[Fellowship of the Ring]] - Companions and Friends **[[Frodo Baggins]] - Best Friend **[[Merry Brandybuck]] - Close Friend **[[Pippin Took]] - Close Friend **[[Gandalf]] **[[Gimli]] **[[Legolas]] **[[Boromir]] † **[[Aragorn]] - Temporary Enemy turned Friend and Guide *[[Elves of Lothlorien]] - Former Hosts **[[Galadriel]] **[[Celeborn]] **Haldir † **Rúmil - Temporary Enemy **Orophin - Temporary Enemy *[[Elves]] of [[Rivendell]] **[[Elrond]] - Host *Men of Gondor **[[Faramir]] - Temporary Captor turned Friend Enemies *[[Sauron]] + *[[Shelob]] - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *[[Gollum]] - Attempted Killer *[[Orcs|Orc]] *[[Saruman]] *Uruk-Hai Behind the Scenes See Also References External Links